


Angelica

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sex on Furniture, Tumblr Prompt, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is only trying to appreciate one of the gifts Levi got him for his birthday. Levi would rather have Erwin appreciate him, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelica

**Author's Note:**

> For anon! Tumblr prompt: eruri breaking some furniture (a table or something) during sex

Taka, taka, taka, go the joysticks on the controller, somewhere behind Levi, the noises of virtual characters buzzing softly from the cups of Erwin’s headphones as Erwin nibbles almost absentmindedly on the pulse at the side of Levi’s neck. Tick, tick, tick, goes the clock on the corner of Erwin’s polished mahogany desk, clicking away the daytime hours of the weekend and punctuating the soft huffs and whines of Levi’s breath as he rolls his hips languidly, sighing as his body accepts, envelopes Erwin, over and over and over.  

Squeak, squeak, squeak goes the leather swivel chair beneath the two of them, creaking with every slow, delicious thrust, Levi’s bare knees pressed to the seat, pinning Erwin into his chair even as Erwin rests his chin on Levi’s bare shoulder to stare intently at his dual monitors, mouthing gentle apologies into the shell of Levi’s ear and saying that he’s almost done, just one more battle, just ten more minutes, and then I’m all yours, promise, love.

But he’s got to be at least three battles and thirty minutes past his promise, and patience is not one of Levi’s stronger suits. He had slipped out of his clothes, loose ones he wore for lounging around the house on lazy weekends like this one was supposed to be, and they’re puddled on the floor in messy little piles of grey and black, sweatpants and a ratty T-shirt and silky boxer-briefs that Erwin has many fond memories of, tugging them down over wriggling hips, tonguing at the weeping, flushed head of Levi’s cock spilling out from the elastic waistband he’d hooked a finger into to tug it down, and – No. He shakes his head, frowning at the screen even as Levi stifles a whimper into the side of Erwin’s neck, sloppy open-mouthed kisses that send vibrations through his skin.

Trembling fingers push up the fabric of his tank top, and Levi’s next few movements have his cock slicking up against Erwin’s stomach, wet and staining the skin with wet streaks.

“Come on, Erwin,” Levi all but whines, dropping himself down into Erwin’s lap, quivering around, above, over him. “Surely you can take just a little break? That stuff’s gonna ruin your eyes, you know.”

Erwin nibbles at Levi’s ear affectionately, laying a hand at the small of Levi’s back and indulging him with a few shallow thrusts that have Levi dissolving into his chest, breathless, whining. It must be a cut scene, characters talking in an indiscernible buzz through Erwin’s headset. Levi almost regrets buying the game for Erwin’s birthday, and, with a single-minded determination that had gotten him through college and several small scrapes with the law, he squeezes around Erwin, sighing with delight at the fullness and grinning as Erwin groans quietly, his hand squeezing at the swell of Levi’s hip.

But alas. Erwin is made of sterner stuff than that, and he’s determined to get a good ten hours in on the memory card before going to work on Monday, and, with an absentminded kiss to Levi’s temple where the hair is slicked damp against his skin, Erwin resumes play. Levi’s eyebrows furrow in consternation, and he begins to roll his hips again, his thighs quivering with the strain as he lifts himself up and drops himself down, faster now.

Taka, taka, taka, go the game controls. Tick, tick, tick, goes the clock. “Ah, mm, haa~ah,” goes Levi, as Erwin shifts underneath him and the head of his cock nudges up against Levi’s prostate with the next thrust. Erwin muffles a moan into Levi’s neck, a padded ear cup pressing roughly into the underside of Levi’s jaw, and Levi is gratified to feel Erwin starting to thrust up into him.

“Come on, Lee,” Erwin all but whines, as Levi does something particularly dexterous with his hips that has one of Erwin’s hands flying off the controller to grip roughly at his hip; it’ll stain five-fingered in the morning, and the waistband of Levi’s jeans will rub it sore. He relishes the thought, relishes the idea of future pleasant pleasures tucked away beneath his clothes, and reaches up to card a hand through Erwin’s damp hair, curling in the heat of late summer and their exertions. “You’re not playing fair.”

“Oh?” Levi asks, amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes, an amusement that fades away as Erwin retaliates with kisses to his chest and warm, plush lips wrapped around a dusky nipple, teething at the pebbled skin. Levi trembles, a whine choking at the back of his throat, and rolls his hips near frantic into Erwin again, eager. “You said you’d spend time with me. Thirty minutes ago.”

“Surely it hasn’t been that long,” Erwin mumbles against Levi’s chest, nipples sucked red and rosy. “I’m just appreciating one of the gifts you got me.” Levi’s thoughts go ricocheting back to their bedroom, where a blue, tissue-stuffed bag is tucked away in his closet for later, lace and nylon and frilly bows, and he wonders just how much Erwin will appreciate that.

His thoughts come veering back to the office as Erwin pulls away, resting his chin on Levi’s bare shoulder, and the tapping noise of the controls starts up again. Levi grits his teeth, and picks up the pace some more, the chair squeaking like mad beneath them.

“Fuck,” he sobs, burying his head in the crook of Erwin’s neck, his arms wrapping around Erwin’s shoulders for purchase. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Every expletive is punctuated with a roll of his hips, agonizing ecstasy pouring into him as Erwin’s cock nudges against his prostate with every stroke.

Another cut scene. This one, louder, so loud Levi can almost discern the musical score buzzing from Erwin’s headset, and he gasps, unexpected, as Erwin wraps a hand around his cock trapped between them, tugging at heated flesh and smearing pearly fluid back into the skin with the pad of his thumb. Erwin’s eyes are still trained on the screen, but Levi can feel hot puffs of breath, quicker now, against his bare skin, and he sobs as Erwin strokes him in time with every faltering, unsteady thrust.

Erwin pays special attention to the weeping head, rubbing the flat of his hand soothingly around it, his thumb dipping just the slightest bit into the slit, and Levi gnaws at the swell of his lower lip, the curl of heat in the pit of his belly licking its way into an inferno. His heartbeat, frantic pulse, drowns out Erwin’s soft, soothing whispers and the tinny music from the video game, and, one, two, three thrusts later, Levi is crying out, his orgasm taken by surprise into the curve of Erwin’s hand, the chair squeaking wildly beneath them as he rides out the crests of pleasure that break over him like evening tides.

Erwin groans, slick, tight heat wrapping and pulsing around him, and the controller drops to the desk with a sharp click-clack as he grasps at Levi’s hips, thrusting roughly up into him with single-minded determination. Levi whimpers, his body lax and pliant in the aftershocks, and he allows Erwin to thrust, to consume, to take him, his mouth slack around a languid moan as Erwin’s cock twitches inside him, oh, yes, just a few more thrusts –

Tick, tick, tick, goes the clock. Huff, huff, huff, goes Levi. Squeak, squeak, crack goes the chair, and suddenly Levi finds himself sprawled out on the floor, head aching from where he’d bumped it against the leg of the desk, and Erwin sprawled out on top of him, unsatisfied, cock hard and pulsing with angry, unfulfilled desire against the inside of Levi’s thigh. The chair lies in pieces around them, a wheel here, the armrests and seat there, and Levi is far too surprised to do anything but laugh at the way Erwin looks, hair sticking up from where Levi had run desperate fingers through it, skin flushed with the glow of sex, headset hanging around his neck.

“Oh, the poor chair,” he says, giggles dissolving into moans as Erwin frowns at him and nudges Levi’s legs apart, slotting back into him again. “Oh, my God.”

Erwin pins him to the hardwood, nibbles to the side of his neck that’ll blossom like cherries in the morning, and Levi strains up for a kiss that’s finally granted as Erwin shudders and spills milky heat inside him.

* * *

 

“We broke a chair,” Erwin says in awe a few moments later, still inside Levi, soft warmth connecting them as the sun streaks lazy light across the floor.

“Hmm,” Levi agrees, eyes lidded and heavy with contentment, far too tired to pull himself away from Erwin, far too tired to pick himself off the floor. “That’s what happens,” he mumbles, stifling a yawn, “when ya don’t pay attention to me.”

“You’ll break the furniture?” Erwin asks, but he’s grinning as he brushes a kiss to the side of Levi’s face. Levi mumbles that perhaps it’s something that requires a repeat performance.


End file.
